


Do-Over

by waywardangel (leviarty)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Changing the past, Fix-It, Hopeful Ending, Jack Kline Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester, M/M, Post-Episode: s15e19 Inherit the Earth, happy birthday dean winchester, i might continue this, idfk what to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:06:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28970298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leviarty/pseuds/waywardangel
Summary: Jack just wants the chance to be a kid. Dean just wants Cas back. Maybe they can both have their way.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Do-Over

Sam was off somewhere with Eileen when Jack finally returns to the bunker.

“Thought we wouldn’t see you again.” Dean hugged him, of course. He wasn’t mad, just... sad. He missed the kid, and he missed Cas, and man, it’s been a lonely couple of... weeks? Months? He wasn’t sure anymore.

And Jack, well... Jack had come to realize something. Chuck had made a lot of mistakes. Writing himself into the story as he did was just one thing in a long line of grand mistakes he had made. Jack was trying to fix them, and Amara was helping, but...

“He never knew what it was to be human. He played human for a while, but that’s all it ever was. A game. And I think... I think I wasn’t human enough either. Not really. And I don’t think I can rightfully be... whatever I’m supposed to be. Not without being a person first.”

“How’s that gonna work?”

Jack shrugs. “I’ll go somewhere, be a normal, human child, I think. I’m only 3 years old, after all. I can bottle my power. When I’m ready, it’ll be there.”

“So, this is, what, goodbye? Again?”

Jack nods slowly this time. “I think so, yes.”

“Fuck that,” Dean says. “You’re family. Why do you have to go somewhere else? Why can’t you just come home?”

Jack looks at him with more surprise than should be possible for the all-knowing. “I’m not sure if that’s a good idea,” he says after a few moments.

They sit in silence for a while, watching the sunrise over the town, until Jack speaks again.

“If you could change the past, knowing what you know now, would you?”

Dean thought for a long time. “No,” he said finally. “And also, yes.”

“What do you mean?”

“There was a time when I would have, in a heartbeat. I guess it’s not that simple anymore. Mom, dad, all the shit... I don’t know. I don’t think I would. Changing something that far back, without knowing the consequences, without knowing that it would be better. No. I wouldn’t do it.”

“But?”

He shrugged. “I’d tell Cas—” He closed his eyes and shakes his head. “Knowing what I know now, I’d tell Cas how I felt about him. How I feel.”

Jack nodded thoughtfully. “When?”

“What?”

“When would you tell him? What moment would you chose to change?”

That was a harder question to answer. There were so many times he’d wished he could say it. After Purgatory. After the Mark. Before trying to kill Amara. When he almost died by Michael’s Lance...

“When he came back from the Empty,” he settled on. “I think that’s when I would’ve told him. I should’ve.”

Jack hummed. “I think that would work nicely.” He turned to Dean. “If I do this... you won’t remember. Not really. You will innately know certain things, just enough to alter the course, but you won’t remember.”

“What are you talking about? Do what?”

“Turn back the clock. My clock. Bring us back to when I was born. I can live my human life, and you can correct that moment.”

“Are you serious?”

Jack nods. “If that is what you genuinely want, yes. I can do that. My last act of involvement.”

“It’ll change things,” Dean warned. “Michael, apocalypse world. _Chuck_.” All of that had been, in part, caused by Jack being, for all intents and purposes, and adult-ish person. If he was a child, with no memory, would all of that still happen?

“Chuck will not be a problem; we are free of him, truly. But yes, events of the last few years may be greatly altered. I can’t promise things will be better or worse. That’s... that’s kind of the point.”

Jack gave him a few moments to think on it. “If it’s not what you want-”

“No, it is. This is probably a monumentally bad idea, but. I don’t care. Do it.” He couldn’t keep living like this. Not if there was an alternative.

Jack nodded again. “Happy birthday, Dean,” he says, before everything fades into darkness.

**Author's Note:**

> I have A LOT of thoughts about how this could go, but sadly next to no time to write lately (and also like 3 other major wips that I swear I’m trying to work on). I MIGHT try to write more, but idk man. If anyone is feeling inspired to carry on this work, by all means please do (just tag me or something do I can read it!)
> 
> Thoughts:  
> \- Kelly is alive. Duh. She and baby Jack go back to the bunker with Sam & Dean.  
> \- Dean fucking loves baby Jack. He dotes on him, and makes all the goo-goo baby faces (which Sam definitely makes fun of him for)  
> \- Umm, Dean is still probably a fucked up mess what with thinking Cas is dead--he doesn't remember his deal with Jack, doesn't know that Cas will be back, and he's just. a mess. The only time he's not a completely depressed wreck is when he's taking care of Jack.  
> \- Kelly and Dean being cute parents, but not in a romantic sense. Hell, she probably knew Cas was in love with Dean, and she's quickly realizing that Dean was in love with Cas, making this the _weirdest_ family dynamic imaginable.  
> \- Dean throws a fit when Sam says they should be trying to activate Jack's powers so he can reopen the portal to apocalypse world. "He's just a kid! Just because we never had that, doesn't mean we can take it away from him."  
> \- Jack powers surface maybe just after that argument, but only briefly enough to wake Cas in the Empty. Dean sees his eyes glow, but doesn't tell Sam (though, he probably tells Kelly when Sam goes off for his run the next morning)


End file.
